


未注意盲

by susiri



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiri/pseuds/susiri
Summary: 未注意盲：（inattentional blindness）是在处理一个相对复杂的任务时，因为注意的转移，而没有知觉到背景中出现的醒目的意外刺激的现象。主要原因在于注意力分散或是注意任务繁重，占用较多的认知资源，而对背景刺激的觉察概率减小。解离性失忆：解离性失忆被认为是最常见的解离症，此病最常见的是对个人身份（personal identity）失忆，但对一般资讯的记忆则是完整的。这一类个案的失忆发作通常很突然，患者会无法回忆先前的生活、或人格，且主要是失去过去的记忆，特别是创伤性的生活事件。





	未注意盲

**Author's Note:**

> 未注意盲：（inattentional blindness）是在处理一个相对复杂的任务时，因为注意的转移，而没有知觉到背景中出现的醒目的意外刺激的现象。主要原因在于注意力分散或是注意任务繁重，占用较多的认知资源，而对背景刺激的觉察概率减小。  
解离性失忆：解离性失忆被认为是最常见的解离症，此病最常见的是对个人身份（personal identity）失忆，但对一般资讯的记忆则是完整的。这一类个案的失忆发作通常很突然，患者会无法回忆先前的生活、或人格，且主要是失去过去的记忆，特别是创伤性的生活事件。

黑夜中有喘息声。  
情潮像海浪卷来。房间中没有亮灯，只有清明的月色，使交缠的画面显得清醒而绝望。横山撕磨舔食着对方的耳垂，女孩散落在肩头的卷发如同丝绸，他撑起身子，看着她下垂的眼现在饱含情欲，一种祈求和爱意充斥在她的眼眸里。是村子。  
他将手伸向水手裙的下摆，女孩立刻夹紧了腿，他已经摸到了潮湿的欲望。衬衣早已散开，他亲吻着女孩饱满的乳房，像是品尝羊脂，吸允红蕊时听到村子满足的叹息。他每挖掘一点，女孩的身子就像琴弦弓起一下，屋子里弥漫着水汽，闷窒又淫靡，横山赤裸的大腿紧扣光滑的皮肤，向前用力挺进，他们终于紧密地结合在一起。  
“hina。”他扣住女孩的手，沙哑地喊出那个名字。于是身后的人捏住他的下巴迫使他转过头去与他亲吻。他闭着眼，感受着舌尖之间的勾连，柔软温暖的口腔里排除了所有杂音，双方温柔的向彼此投降，连接交缠。他睁开眼，是村上。  
三个人如同蛇鳗交缠在一起，横山被裹挟在中间，左边是村子，右边是村上，在雌雄分离的梦境里，他既进入又被进入，对方一半承受自己，一半爱抚自己。仅仅是被粗糙的掌心抚摸到下腹，横山就弓起身子感受到了触电般的快感，欲望的兴奋齐齐汇聚到大腿根部，涌起一阵阵浪潮，贯穿村子身体时又被村上贯穿。如此紧密的包裹，像是回到羊水中，皮肤紧密的触感，微微出汗的潮湿，毛茸茸的吻，征服的同时被征服。  
在癫狂的欲望中横山将右手放在了女孩的纤细的脖子上，渐渐扼紧。他恨她，想要撕碎她，而他的左手与另一人紧紧相扣。横山回头望向村上，他的眼睛绝望而悲伤，横山使了绞杀的气力，女孩咽了气，凭空从床上消失。  
而那个始终沉默的怪物幽浮在卧室上方目睹了这一切。他已经习惯了它的出现。  
现在横山急切地需要一个吻，他口干舌燥，双眼泛红，似乎下一秒就要滴下血泪，村上吻上了他的眼。两个赤裸的身体在床单一手掌那么高的地方纠缠涌动，互相进入，互相抚摸身体的各个部分，皮肤饥渴的思念让他们双腿紧紧地攀缠。他让村上将小腿折叠向大腿，换他来承受他，他们十指相扣，互相追随着对方肌肉的运动，在黑暗中颤栗，整个世界都向他们压下来，而他们这个小小的空间也因为欲望的狂喜迅速膨胀，脚背绷直到床的尽头，下一秒精液挣脱了稀薄的表皮喷涌出来，一种奇异的黏连缝合了所有裂缝和剧痛。  
可是向他们逼近的世界撤退了，那种癫狂的兴奋也疲软下去。结束了——这个灵肉合一的时刻到此为止。横山睁开眼，屋子里没有灯光，但他能看到桌子上有本摊开的书，这张偌大的床上只躺着他一个人，窗帘缝隙中透出清明的月色，与梦中一样，绝望而清醒。  
横山向上拽了拽被子，他觉得冷。


End file.
